


Besos de Cumpleaños

by TwistedMoonshine



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fanfic, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedMoonshine/pseuds/TwistedMoonshine
Summary: Akaashi, Tsukishima y Bokuto, los tres se preparan por la mañana para mimar a su novio. Más tarde los labios de cada uno de ellos impresos en tono carmesí sobre la piel de su rostro. Kuroo siendo festejado en esta fecha especial y estando feliz al igual que el resto al poder estar juntos.17.11.18 ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kuroo!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 8





	Besos de Cumpleaños

Un beso de cada uno de sus novios.

Eso es lo que Tetsurō Kuroo llevaba estampado por el rostro ya entrada la tarde del día de su cumpleaños en un tono rojo intenso que era imposible disimular sobre su piel, aunque tampoco es como si siquiera hubiera intentado ocultar o borrar las marcas, para nada, le gustaba ver de reojo en los ventanales la imagen impresa de aquellos tres pares de labios en su rostro, oír los murmullos nada disimulados de cualquier grupo de chicas, o chicos incluso, que lo viera y qué mejor que le preguntaran al respecto directamente para poder presumir de aquellos chicos que tenían una parte de su corazón y lo llenaban de amor, cada uno a su peculiar forma, cada día de su vida.

El de la idea original había sido Akaashi, dando el día anterior antes de sentarse con Kuroo para cenar una simple sugerencia de besar con labial en sus labios al cumpleañero, como un pequeño juego entre los cuatro, nada extremo, pero las cosas se salieron de control cuando Kōtaro decidió salir antes de ir a dormir, sin decir a nadie a donde iría. Al llegar el búho se encontró con que sus novios estaban en la cama, listos para dormir y esperándolo cada quien en lo suyo, Kei escuchaba música y hacía alguna cosa en el celular mientras Keiji leía un libro y Tetsurō se encargaba de molestarlos un poco a ambos de cuando en cuando y solo se detuvo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la entrada cerrarse para ver unos minutos después entrar a Kōtaro luciendo extrañamente feliz, algo que intrigó al gato y asustó un poco a los otros dos, quien sabe qué locura habría cometido el de cabellos bicolor.

Bokuto puso cada de abandono y olvidándose por completo de lo que lo había llevado a estar tan contento corrió a ponerse su pijama antes de unirse a los otros tres, encimándosele a Akaashi, ya que fue el que más tardó en reaccionar cuando el peligris saltó a la cama, para unirse a Kuroo y molestar a los otros dos, y luego de un rato más en el que casi le provocan dolor de cabeza al de lentes por tanto molestarlo por fin decidieron dormir. Kuroo, como siempre, estampó su cabeza contra la almohada y se las arregló para pasarle a Kei un brazo el torno a la cintura y abrazarlo, un poco más abajo de lo habitual ya que Keiji de igual forma tenía al rubio abrazado mientras Kōtaro lo usaba como si de un oso de peluche se tratase, enredándosele al cuerpo con brazos y piernas.

El sábado por la mañana Akaashi se las arregló para levantar a Bokuto sin que comenzara a gritar o armar tanto jaleo y sacar a un adormilado Tsukishima de la cama, consiguiéndolo a base de besos que más tarde le constarían una pequeña venganza por parte de Kōtaro alegando que él también quería ser despertado de aquella manera. Los tres salieron de la cama en silencio y sin mover mucho al que seguía durmiendo para que así continuara y les diera tiempo para preparar todo antes de que Kuroo abriera los ojos o, con algo de suerte, poder ser ellos quienes lo despertaran. 

En el transcurso de la mañana, una vez que el pastel de Tetsurō estaba listo, un pastel que acordaron sería de chocolate, y el desayuno preparado Bokuto intervino de golpe, retomando su actitud alegre de la noche anterior haciendo al rubio fruncir el ceño ante la falta de entendimiento y un escalofrío recorrer al de cabello azabache. Se enteraron que el búho había salido como tromba la noche anterior para comprar lo que era un labial rojo carmín que cada uno de ellos se pondría en los labios antes de ir a despertar a Kuroo, quien milagrosamente aún no había despertado (no que se hubieran dado cuenta), y aunque el rubio se negó por un buen rato y hubo una pequeña discusión sobre el tono elegido por el búho al final los dos más callados accedieron a ponerse aquello en los labios, Kei siendo convencido bajo la idea de que algo como aquello fascinaría a Tetsurō y Keiji prácticamente obligado al haber sido su comentario inicial lo que los llevó a aquello.

Akaashi había sido el encargado de pintar los labios de Bokuto, indicándole más de una vez que se estuviera quieto para que quedaran bien, y posteriormente maquillarse a sí mismo, Tsukishima negándose a la sugerencia del de cabellos negros por ayudarle y decidiendo a regañadientes que pintaría sus labios por cuenta propia, más que avergonzado por lo bien que parecía dársele eso de pintarlos.

― ¡TSUKKI! ― el grito de Kuroo resonó en la cocina haciendo a todos pegar un brinco de la impresión y al rubio enrojecer hasta las orejas pues antes de que siquiera hubiera tenido tiempo de procesar que Kuroo ya estaba despierto y en el mismo lugar que ellos ya lo tenia besando felizmente sus labios recién pintados. Los otros dos se veían algo contrariados pero lo dejaron hacer un rato, el rubio correspondiendo al beso de su novio a pesar de la sorpresa y la vergüenza hasta que éste decidió separarse y el rubio por fin pudo hablar.

― Feliz cumpleaños, Kuroo-San ― dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al mencionado y posteriormente una mirada a los otros dos para que se acercaran a felicitarlo también. Kuroo no pudo evitar reír un poco al mirar a Bokuto con los labios increíblemente rojos pero de igual forma lo besó y aunque en el instante en que su mirada se dirigió a un Akaashi que lucía aquel mismo tono de labial y su mente se desconectó por un instante se dejó besar por éste último mansamente.

― ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué los tres...? ― comenzó a preguntar entre ademanes y gestos, moviendo la cabeza para mirar a cada uno con curiosidad y brillo en su mirada, el rubio negándose a verlo mientras se acomodaba el labial que por culpa del beso tan efusivo y repentino se había estropeado, permitiendo y encargando de esta forma indirecta tan común en él que los otros dos le explicaran a Kuroo la razón de aquella idea.

― FUE IDEA DE AKAASHI. ― gritó Bokuto pegando un par de brincos mientras señalaba al mencionado haciéndolo sonrojarse levemente. 

Keiji se aclaró la garganta y suspiró ante la mirada curiosa y coqueta de Tetsurō  ― No hay razón, solo que es tu cumpleaños. ― dijo como si fuera explicación suficiente  ― Ahora vuelve a la habitación o no habrá pastel para ti ni una explicación más clara. ― indicó al cumpleañero agradeciendo que por tanto jaleo no hubiera notado el pastel y desayuno que estaban por llevarle. Kuroo volvió a la habitación y se metió a la cama enfurruñado luego de mirar un momento más como Kei limpiaba uno de los bordes de sus labios con tanta maestría, sintiendo de nuevo pero rechazando esta vez aquel impulso de lanzarse a besarlo, dramatizando el hecho de que Akaashi no lo quería en la cocina en ese momento y básicamente lo había corrido del lugar en tanto Bokuto se carcajeaba detrás de ellos.

Tsukishima se colocó una capa más de labial e hizo a los otros dos hacer lo mismo, siendo él quien pintara sus labiosa los demás para agilizar aquello e ir con aquel gato tonto que tanto querían. Bokuto fue el encargado de llevar el desayuno, Akaashi el pastel y Tsukishima los regalos, unos de parte de cada uno de ellos, a la habitación donde Kuroo miraba hacia la puerta cerrada con algo así como ansiedad, probablemente por la curiosidad que lo hacía querer salir y estaba tratando de ignorar.

Cuando Kuroo vio por fin la puerta abrirse miró como embobado el rostro de cada uno de sus novios al entrar, y cada uno de ellos pareciéndole aún más "besable" de lo habitual con aquel color sobre sus labios, percatándose de los obsequios y la comida hasta que uno de ellos habló.

― Parece que estas babeando. ― se burló el de lentes mientras se sentaba a su derecha y dejaba entre ambos los obsequios que le habían comprado  ― Cierra la boca o no te besaré. ― dijo depositando un beso en la mejilla de su novio ignorando deliberadamente sus labios y las marcas rojizas que ahí se hacían notar luego de que los besara en la cocina, quedando de esta forma la perfecta forma de los labios del rubio en la mejilla derecha de su novio.

Kuroo lo miró con el ceño fruncido fruncido y con ese mismo gesto se volteó con Bokuto casi al instante que lo escuchó soltar una risotada pero antes de que pudiera decirme que no era gracioso lo sintió y escuchó plantarle un sonoro beso el mejilla contraria en que el rubio lo había hecho en tanto con algo de ayuda del rubio se encargaba de dejarle sobre las piernas la bandeja de comida que le habían preparado  ― Feliz cumpleaños, Bro. ― el de cabellos bicolor sonrió y se subió a la cama para quedar sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente al cumpleañero dejando así espacio más que suficiente para que Akaashi se sentara a la izquierda de éste luego de acomodar el pastel en la cama y besar cerca de la comisura de sus labios deseándole al igual que sus otros dos novios un feliz cumpleaños.

― Gracias. ― les sonrió limpiando de forma mal disimulada e incluso algo brusca una que otra lágrima que escapó de sus ojos de forma involuntaria, Keiji alcanzó un pañuelo y con cariño limpió la marca de humedad en su piel, los otros dos sonreían sin poder evitarlo.

Como los tres habían acordado hacer lo que Tetsurō dijera accedieron sin protestar a su idea de primero partir el pastel y luego comer el verdadero desayuno, cantando cada uno a su característico volumen de voz la canción de "Feliz cumpleaños" y con ello sacándole más de una risita a Kuroo antes de que por fin pudiera sopar las velas del pastel. Cortaron un único trozo de buen tamaño y con un par de cucharas para los cuatro fue más que suficiente pues a ratos se alimentaban unos a otros en medio de la plática que mantenían acerca de cosas triviales, a pesar de estar siendo mimado por sus tres novios Kuroo no pudo evitar preguntarles de nuevo acerca de aquello del labial y esta vez fue Bokuto quien divertido y alegre como siempre tomó la palabra para explicarle aquello entre risas.

Desayunaron, rieron y se mimaron unos a otros, poniendo los otros tres especial atención en el gato para hacerlo sentir más querido de lo habitual y que disfrutara realmente aquella fecha. Kuroo abrió los regalos y todos quedaron encantados al saber que, efectivamente, todos los obsequios habían sido de su agrado; la mañana y parte de la tarde volaron entre besos con sabor al pastel, caricias y algo de coquetería, los tres disfrutando de todo aquello hasta que Akaashi les recordó que debían ir a alistarse para reunirse en el restaurante con el resto de sus amigos para seguir festejado, ahora entre todos a Tetsurō, después de todo solo serían unas horas y podrían acapararlo al volver. El cómo lo logró es un misterio para los otros tres pero de alguna manera Kuroo se las arregló para poder ducharse sin que aquellas marcas de labial se borraran de su piel por el jabón o el agua y a pesar de las protestas de un avergonzado rubio y un pequeño regaño de Akaashi sobre que debía ir presentable al restaurante se negó a ir a lavarse la cara como correspondía, siendo él y su idea de pasarse el resto del día con las marcas de besos sobre el rostro casi al instante apoyados por Bokuto entre gritos y alegatos de que se le veían realmente bien aquellos toques rojizos y que debían dejarlo disfrutar de su cumpleaños como se le antojara.

Fue así como de camino al restaurante el de cabello negro alborotado fue objeto de varias miradas y señalamientos a los que todos hicieron caso omiso en medio de la plática que llevaban, turnándose en ir de la mano o abrazados con Kuroo hasta que por fin llegaron a donde se reunirían con los amigos de Tetsurō. Incluso entre sus propios amigos pocos se animaron a preguntarle directamente al chico sobre aquellos besos a lo que él respondía con frases cortas y vagas que dejaban gran parte de lo sucedido a la imaginación del oyente pero sí jactándose y presumiendo al decir que cada una de las tres marcas regadas en su rostro correspondía a los labios de cada uno de sus novios y que además la cuarta, la que lucía en los labios, había sido hecha por los tres, cada uno habiendo tomado su turno para besarlo antes de quitarse el maquillaje e ir a alistarse horas antes.

Esa noche Kuroo presumió a quien estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo lo mucho que había sido mimado por cada uno de los tres chicos, riendo y molestándolos a ratos, especialmente a Kei, haciendo bromas y jugando con Bokuto mientras Akaashi se aseguraba de que ninguno cometiera algo que resultara ser una locura al extremo. Horas después volvieron a casa, cargando entre todos las bolsas y cajas de regalos que le habían llevado a Kuroo, agotados y deseosos de no hacer más que tirarse en la cama y dormir hasta medio día por lo que acordaron continuar al día siguiente con lo que habían dejado pendiente esa tarde y, luego de cambiarse, se acomodaron en la cama de la forma como ya era costumbre abrazarse.

― Buenas noches. ― susurraron todos al unísono mientras se acurrucaban entre cobijar y almohadas, apenas conscientes de nada que no fuera el cansancio que sentían y por el que deseaban dejarse guiar a la inconsciencia.

― ...y feliz cumpleaños a mí. ― río Kuroo contra la almohada en un tono de voz tan bajo que logró que nadie pudiera escucharlo.

Finalmente los cuatro se dejaron llevar por Morfeo, uno más que feliz por todos los mimos y atención recibidos aquel día y los otros tres satisfechos por haber logrado tal grado de felicidad en su novio.


End file.
